(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a multi-view display device including a lens.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image display device has attracted attention according to developments of display device techniques, and various 3D image display devices have been researched.
A three-dimensional image may be displayed using binocular disparity as a largest factor for recognizing three dimensions in the display technique of the 3D image. The 3D image display device may be classified into those using various methods, and may be largely classified into a stereoscopic 3D image display device and an autostereoscopic 3D image display device. In the case of the stereoscopic 3D image display device, there is a drawback that spectacles must be worn such that further development of the autostereoscopic 3D image display device is required.
The autostereoscopic 3D image display device may be classified into those using a multi-viewpoint method or a super multi-viewpoint method in which the 3D image may be observed without the spectacles in a specific viewing angle region, and an integrated image method, a volume image method, and a hologram method that provide the 3D image to be closer to actual 3D reality. Among them, the multi-viewpoint method may be classified into a spatial division method of spatially dividing an entire resolution to realize a required viewpoint number by using a lens array, and a temporal division method of temporally and quickly displaying several viewpoint images while maintaining the entire resolution. In the integrated image method, a basic image as an image in which 3D image information is photographed with a limited size in slightly different directions is stored and then is shown through a lens array, thereby allowing the 3D image to be recognized by the observer.
The autostereoscopic 3D image display device includes a photomodulation unit to control a path of light, and the lens array may be mainly used as the photomodulation unit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.